


MOON

by ahyves



Category: BLACKPINK (Band)
Genre: F/F, Fluff, ideas based off of bts jin’s moon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 19:47:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 986
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23292700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahyves/pseuds/ahyves
Summary: About a lover who’s going through a depressive state but no matter what will always help and be there with open arms for the other./The love of her life is having a hard time, so she pushes her thoughts away and tells her that she loves her.
Relationships: Lalisa Manoban | Lisa/Park Chaeyoung | Rosé
Kudos: 13





	MOON

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Moon](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/571243) by BTS JIN. 



> don’t judge me i’m sleeping on call w my gf but i miss her tons ok so i wrote this

_**start.** _

As the moon shone brightly, Lisa stared back at it and wondered to herself.

The sound of the front door to her apartment tore her away from her thoughts, there stood the love of her life peeling her jacket from her body. Stepping back into the apartment off of the balcony, Lisa walked over and helped her partner out of her jacket and placed a chaste kiss on her cheek before hanging her coat up.

“You don’t know how much I’ve missed you.” With a groan as she slipped off her shoes, Lisa watched with patience and a smile on her face.

“I’ve missed you more.” The grin on the other's face makes the one on Lisa’s grow more.

“Give me a proper kiss please, I’ve missed you.” By now the two are standing in front of each other, the other apparently having taken off her shoes and walked over to her.

Lisa leans down (the step she stands on making her a bit taller than the other) and presses her lips softly against her lovers. A sigh leaves her lips and Lisa smiles. The feeling of her girlfriend grasping her hips in a needy way makes her press her lips harder against the others.

Breaking away seemed like a hard thing to do, Lisa was in a daze having missed her girlfriend all day. “I really did miss you more, you have no idea Chippy.”

Chaeyoung’s nose scrunches at the nickname but her eyes smile in a way that makes Lisa’s cheek hurt. “I’m telling you, I missed you more.” Lisa has no idea why they’re whispering, but it makes it all the more intimate, like it’s theirs and theirs only.

She pulls the older further into the apartment, telling her to change and wash up. As she does, Lisa makes her a bowl of ramen noodles paired with a strawberry smoothie. Sometime ago it became a tradition of theirs to eat ramen with a strawberry smoothie. She doesn’t know why, but it always made them both feel better. Maybe because the combination of the meal is weird, but it’s solely theirs and they enjoy it.

Lisa just finishes grabbing two pairs of chopsticks and two straws when Chaeyoung walks out, hair bundled into a braid but still damp from her shower. She smiles as soon as she sees the meal Lisa has made and in silence they sit and eat together.

Lisa figures Chaeyoung didn’t want to say much today, so she settles for saying I love you silently.

And Chaeyoung knows.

She knows what Lisa is saying. It’s all in the way she greets her with a sweet kiss at the door when she comes home, in the way she kisses her at the entrance of their apartment, in the way she prepares her their favorite meal and even now and then with the look in her eyes as she watches the girl in front of her eat. “Stop staring, you’re making me shy.”

“Chaeyoung-ah, you’re prettier than the moon, did you know that?” The look in her eyes as she says it tells Chaeyoung. _I love you too, Lalisa._

“Shut up,” she brushes it off with a shy laugh and continues to eat.

It’s no secret to Lisa either, she knows Chaeyoung loves her.

They have different ways of showing it most of the time, but tonight it’s the same. The silent I love yous in their kisses and their shy smiles. _I love you more, Chaeyoung._

They clean the dishes together, one finishing before the other and the other waiting with an outstretched hand to lead them to their shared bed. Fingertips press on the light switches and the room darkens, but yet Chaeyoung still finds her way into Lisa’s embrace.

She falls asleep to the sound of her breathing, and the other watches as the moon shines in places that make her all the more beautiful. And she thinks to herself as her eyes close, _you are my moon, Park Chaeyoung._

The next morning after she kisses Chaeyoung goodbye, she writes on her paper, lyrics to a new song.

_**song.** _

How long has the moon

And earth been together like this?

Can I be by your side, shining with existence?

You are my planet

I'm just a moon to you

Your little star that lights up your heart

You are my Earth

And all I see is you

Just staring at you like this way

Everyone says I'm beautiful

But my sea is black

You're the one with the flowers blooming

And the sky is blue

Suddenly I wonder

If you're looking at me right now?

Won't you find out all my pain?

I'll be around you

I'll be there for you

I'll be your light

All for you

I didn't even have a name

You loved me until I met you

And now you're my reason

You are my planet

I'm just a moon to you

Your little star that lights up your heart

You are my Earth

And all I see is you

Just staring at you like this way

In the crescent moon night

Even if I close my eyes

You come to me blue

In the full moon night

Do you mind if I open my eyes

And hold you?

Suddenly I wonder

If you're looking at me right now?

Won't you find out all my pain?

I'll be around you

I'll be there for you

I'll be your light

All for you

You who stand by me

In the dark night and in the dark day

When you are sad

When you are sick

Just shining on me

I will be by your side

More brightly in the dark night

Suddenly I wonder

If you're looking at me right now?

Won't you find out all my pain?

I'll be around you

I'll be there for you

I'll be your light

All for you

_**finish.** _

**Author's Note:**

> tremblinglisa on tumblr


End file.
